Pokemon Master Chronicles
by Arion
Summary: Ash is getting married and Misty clearly dislikes his fiance. But is it just jealousy or something else?
1.

Disclamer: No, for the last time, I do not own pokemon.  
A/N: Hello! It's me and I'm back with a new fanfic!! Alright, I haven't written a fic for a while so I hope it's good. The reason is that I've been working hard on 11 fics at the same time. My friends say I'm an overachiever, they're right ne? But for all you fans out there, you're in luck! More fics are on the way!   
~Misty~  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole area around the pool and the giant backyard was jammed with people. Outside, the trees were decorated with different color lights and music was playing from the giant speakers both inside and outside.   
In the middle of the crowd inside, was a tall, slender woman. She looked no more than eighteen, maybe nineteen. Her long, orange hair was let down to her waist and she looked beautiful in the long, shimmering, blue dress she was wearing. It made her ocean blue eyes look even more beautiful than they already were. She was smiling and laughing along with everyone else.  
Then suddenly she spotted something, rather someone, out of the corner of her eye. As she turned to look who it was, she saw a tall man, with black hair and piercing black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans and looked no more than nineteen himself.   
She gasped. She would recognize that face anywhere. Telling her guests she'd be right back she made her way through the crowd to the young man. He stood his back to her, obviously looking for someone. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly and as he turned around smiled.  
"Hi Ash" she greeted.  
He grinned.  
"Hi Misty" his eyes then unwilling to stay on her face slipped down and his gaze ran over her slender figure.  
"Wow....." he murmured then aware of her eyes on him added "You look beautiful."  
"Thanks" she giggled.   
After a moment of silence she asked.  
"What are you doing here?"  
He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left.  
"I came to congratulate you of course,"  
Misty smiled.  
"I really couldn't believe it when I won my 'best water trainer in the world battle', but today when I won my 'pokemon master battle', that was really unbelievable" she told him "But hey, who am I to talk. I'm not the World's Greatest Pokemon Master"   
Ash looked down at the floor his cheeks turning pink.  
"Well....uh....you know"  
"I was there, you know" she said suddenly looking away.  
He looked up swiftly.  
"What?"  
"I said I was there, Ash" she said turning back to him "I came to the stadium that day."  
"But why....why didn't you come and talk to me or something?"  
She laughed bitterly.  
"Yeah right. I'd have to be a reporter to get anywhere near you."  
"Sorry...but you know how it is when you just became the Greatest Pokemon Master in the World" he said putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment"   
Then when no one said anything, awkward silence settled between the two. Finally Misty turned back to Ash and gave him a hug.   
"I've missed you" she murmured softly.  
"I've missed you too" he whispered returning the hug.   
"Hey! How did you get in here anyway with all the reporters in front of the gym?" she suddenly questioned pulling away from him, but still holding onto his hand.  
"I flew my Fearow around the back, climbed a tree and got in through an upstairs window" he laughed.  
Misty laughed too.  
"The downside of being the World's Greatest Pokemon Master" she joked.   
"Yeah" he laughed.  
Suddenly they noticed a commotion at the front entrance and a woman who looked to be somewhere in her early twenties, maybe late teens, walked into the room. She had straight dark brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a short skirt and a low-cut blouse. She was really plain looking, a kind of girl that you wouldn't give a second look. She seemed to search for somebody and all of a sudden smiled and made her way to Ash who was still standing next to Misty. At the sight of her his expression darkened and he dropped Misty's hand. She looked at him quizzically but didn't say anything.   
The brunette walked right up to Ash and gave him a big hug.  
"There you are! I was so worried!" she squealed.   
Ash stood like a statue and didn't even make a move to return the hug. She let go of his neck and wrapped her arm around his waist forcing him to hold her around the shoulders.   
"Oh, hi. You're Misty Waterflower right? Congratulations!" she said as if just noticing Misty.  
"Uh, yeah. Hi. Thanks" she was clearly confused, looking from Ash to the girl and back to Ash.  
"I'm Rochell Ly. Great to meet you!" she said shaking Misty's had over-enthusiastically.   
Misty forced a smile and gave Ash another questioning look, but he avoided her eyes.   
"Oh, Ashy, why didn't you tell me you were going to Misty's party? I would've come with you, I've been just dying to meet her!" she went on.  
'Ashy?' Misty mouthed with disgust.  
"Ashy told me so much about you! I feel like I know you! Of course, now I do!" she went on turning to Misty.  
She forced another smile, Rochell's over-cheery attitude was really getting to her. 'And anyway, who does she think she is holding onto Ash like that?!' she thought, jealousy overcoming her.   
"I almost forgot!" she grinned and letting go of Ash walked up to the band and borrowed a microphone.   
"Attention everyone!" she said "I'd like to invite everyone here to my engagement party!"  
The room erupted with applause and a few people shouted 'congratulations'.   
"Aw, that's sweet. Who do you think she's marrying?" Misty asked Ash, relief flooding her.  
"Me" he said, his tone flat.   



	2. Part 2

The rest of the party had been a blur. Misty didn't remember talking to Ash, or saying goodbye to her guests. Her heart nearly shattered into millions of tiny pieces when she heard Ash was marrying Rochell. Sure, she hadn't seen him for three years but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she loved Ash. She loved him more than anything in the world. She would give her life for his, and that kind of love is rare. Rochell couldn't love Ash like that. She just knew she couldn't. And now lying on her back on the bed, still wearing her party dress and tears black with mascara running down her cheeks, she didn't think Ash could love her either.  
  
* * *  
  
The TV screen flickered bathing the room in blue light. On the screen characters moved, talked, fought and made up, but Ash didn't see any of it. His eyes stared blankly at the TV, barely aware of its existence. All he could think of now was Misty. She was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than he remembered. But she could never be his. No. Never.  
* * *   
  
Rochell walked into the room to find Ash sprawled on the couch in front of the TV. She noticed he was still wearing the shirt and jeans he had worn that evening to Misty's party. Just the thought of Misty made her blood boil. Her wedding was in a couple of days and the last thing she needed was anything to go wrong. But nothing would, she reassured herself. There was nothing Misty could do to ruin her wedding. Not while she knew.  
  
* * *  
  
Rochell walked across the room and sat down next to Ash snuggling close to him, he however didn't move a muscle. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Still, he didn't move. Aggravated she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Ash continued to sit staring at the now blank screen.   
"Ash, what's the matter with you?" she asked sweetly "Are you sick?"  
'Yeah. Sick of you.' he thought.  
"No" he said out loud.   
"Then what's wrong?"   
"Nothing"  
"Aw come on, I know you better then that"   
"Do you?"   
Shocked by his sudden coldness Rochell let go of him.  
"Hey, what's your problem?" she asked, her voice rising several octaves.   
"Nothing. I'm going to bed" he told her getting to his feet.   
"I'm not finished" she said sharply, getting up "What were you doing at Misty's party tonight? I don't want you pulling another stunt like that."   
He glared at her.  
"It's a free country. I can go wherever I want to go"  
"Not while I'm around" she snarled "You better be a good boy at tomorrow's party"  
"Or you'll do what?"  
"I'll tell Misty"   
A look of complete horror crossed his face. In a few fast strides he was across the room and right in front of Rochell.  
"NO!" he screamed. "You can't tell her! It would break her!"  
"Then you better be good" she repeated, her lips twisting in a smile.   



	3. Part 3

Ash's eyelashes flattered and he opened his eyes slowly. He stared at the white ceiling for a while then turned over onto his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. 12:30. With a groan he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes. What a night, he thought. Sneaking out to see Misty, fighting with Rochell…He remembered the fight clearly. Yelling at Rochell, threatening her, but in the end, she won. Just like she always did. 'Good god' he thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
* * *  
  
Misty had slept late. Real late. It wasn't like her at all, usually she'd wake up early and get started on the many things she had to do, but today was different. Unlike her other days, she had today free. To tell the truth, she'd rather be doing something. Anything to get her mind of Ash's engagement party tonight. Right after breakfast she drove to the mall and spent the day looking for a new outfit to wear, which she really didn't need since her closet was full. Once she had picked one out, she thought of what to get Ash and Rochell. Ash and Rochell. That thought sent another arrow of pain through her heart. Buying a present was out of the question. She knew exactly what to get them.  
  
* * *   
Dressed in the long white dress, that bared her back and white gloves that went up to her elbows Misty walked into the 'drawing room'. She saw her reflection in a mirror on the wall. Her hair was pulled up with two loose strands framing her face. She wore sparkly diamond earrings and a matching bracelet. In other words she looked dazzling, but she didn't feel dazzling. Sighing she made her way across the room and took a painting off the wall. It was a beautiful oil painting she had finished just a few days ago. On the canvas a waterfall splashed into a river and a green forest grew around it. She smiled. It was where she and Ash had first met.   
  
* * *  
  
Rochell examined herself in the mirror carefully. In her gorgeous midnight blue dress and her hair flowing down to her waist in waves, she still looked plain. It made her angry. She hated to admit it, but Misty was beautiful and she wasn't. No matter now gorgeous the clothes were, how flawless the makeup, she could never compete with her. In fury she hurled all the make up, perfume bottles and jewelry off her dresser. She looked at the mess carelessly. 'Oh well' she thought 'the servants will clean it up'.   
  
* * *  
  
Ash stood in his room in front of a mirror and struggled to tie his bowtie. 'What's the point of all this' he wondered 'the wedding's on whether we have an engagement party or not'. Frustrated he ripped off the bowtie, and started all over. 'How in the world have I gotten myself into this' he thought. But it was a rhetorical question. He knew perfectly well how he got himself into this.   
"Oh Ashy! The guests are arriving!" he heard Rochell holler from downstairs.   
Wonderful. Now just to get this bowtie right....  
  
* * *   
  
Misty walked up the steps to Ash's house. It was quite a house. Big, gorgeous and luxurious. Of course her house wasn't bad either, but it couldn't compare with Ash's.   
She rang the door bell and one of Ash's servants opened the door.  
"Name please" he said, his voice had just a slight trace of British accent in it.   
"Misty Waterflower" she said, flashing him a smile.  
He ran his finger down the list and checked off her name.  
"Come in please"   
She walked in and looked around, noticing that there were a lot of people there already. She recognized some trainers and gym leaders.  
Before Misty had a chance to take more than three steps, Rochell appeared out of nowhere and flung her arms around her.  
"Misty! Hi! I'm so glad you came!" she squealed.   
"Uh, hi Rochell" Misty mumbled.  
Rochell let go of her and wrapped her arms around Ash's arm, who had just walked up.  
"Hey Misty" he said, somewhat awkwardly.   
"Hey Ash" she replied smiling.  
For a moment they just looked at each other then Misty noticed something flicker in Rochell's eyes. Was that rage she saw?  
Not wanting to get into an argument she handed Rochell her present.   
"Here. I uh, got this for you guys. It's nothing special really" she stammered.   
"Oh thanks!" Rochell beamed.  
Whatever Misty saw in her eyes disappeared.  
Excitedly Rochell opened the box and pulled out the painting.  
"Oh, wow. Misty this is beautiful" she exclaimed staring at the picture in awe.  
"Thanks" Misty replied her eyes on Ash.  
He took the picture from Rochell and looked at it. He seemed hypnotized by the painting.   
"Isn't it wonderful Ashy?" Rochell said watching him closely.   
"Yeah. Wonderful" he replied not even looking at her.   
Misty smiled. She knew it didn't mean a thing to Rochell, but from the way Ash looked at it, it had meant something to him. Good. That was the plan.  
  
* * *  
  
The landscape unfolded itself before him. The dark forest was outlined with the dark blue background of the sky. The moon was half covered by a cloud and stars shone brightly down at him.   
Ash leaned onto the balcony's railing at looked at the beautiful scenery. A cool breeze blew his hair from his forehead.  
Suddenly he heard the balcony's door open and close, then footsteps approaching him. He turned around slightly to see Misty approaching him. She walked across the balcony and leaned onto the railing next to him. They looked at the landscape before them for a while then Misty turned toward him.  
"Ash, what's going on?" she asked softly.   
"Nothing's going on Misty. I'm getting married"  
"Don't give me that Ash. I can tell when something's bothering you"  
He was silent.  
"Ash, please. Tell me what's going on. Don't shut me out like this" she pleaded.  
He turned toward her, looking at her for a while.   
"Alright. Alright Misty, I'll tell you"  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Ash paced back and forth in his room. His big pokemon battle against Lance was tomorrow. The one that would decide if he became the Pokemon Master or not. He was nervous. Okay. Nervous was an understatement. They had been battling hard and won the previous battles with the other three members of the Elite Four, but this was going to be the hardest. Lance used dragon and water type pokemon, so Pikachu was his best bet really. The problem was he used Pikachu a lot in the previous battles and it was probably very tired. Ash would feel better if he could ask Pikachu, but Pikachu was taken away with his other pokemon and held under guard in a pokemon lab on the Pokemon League campus. It was the only way the Elite Four could make sure the pokemon weren't given drugs to increase their abilities.   
Ash knew if he lost this battle it would be the end. It would kill him. But there was nothing he could do except wait. Or was there?   
  
* * *  
  
Ash carefully crept through the campus and into the lab. He knew where his Pokemon were kept because he had taken them there himself. He carefully pulled open the door to the room and walked inside. His pokéballs were lined up on a shelf and Pikachu slept peacefully on a pillow on a table in the middle of the room. Ash shook Pikachu awake and motioned for it to be quiet. He pulled a small device out of his pocket and attacked a wire to each of Pikachu's red cheeks. He pushed the 'on' button and the device had slowly fed Pikachu electricity. When he was done, Pikachu fell asleep exhausted, and Ash had crept out of the room.   
Once he made it out of the lab, he bumped into Rochell who was standing right in front of the exit. He remembered seeing her in the stands during the pokemon battles, but otherwise he didn't know her.   
She smiled.  
"You do know about the security cameras, right?"  
Ash paled. He completely forgot about them. Then Rochell made him a proposition. She would get the security tape, since the guard happened to be her dad, if Ash would marry her. He had no choice. If he didn't agree the Elite Four would find out, and he would never be allowed to train pokemon again.   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Ash stared at the ground as he finished the story. Misty gasped in horror.  
"You cheated Ash? And Rochell's blackmailing you into marrying her?"  
"Yeah" he said sighing.   
She swallowed painfully. Ash cheated. She couldn't believe it. But at least now she knew why on earth he was marrying Rochell.   
"Well Ash the way I see it, the only thing to do is to sneak into Rochell's room and look for the tape"  
"It's not here Mist, I had looked in there"  
Silence fell over them, then Ash's face brightened.   
"She does have a house somewhere"  
"Then that's where we have to go" she said confidently.  
He nodded.   



	4. Part 4

Ash drove carefully down the dark street. Next to him in the passenger seat sat Misty. They were both dressed in black from head to toe and felt oddly somewhere between James Bond and Team Rocket.   
Except for the occasional squeal of the tires when Ash made a sharp turn, there was silence, the two hadn't said a word to each other. Ash had picked up Misty from her house at exactly 10 pm. Rochell went out to make some last minute wedding arrangements and wasn't due back until after eleven, so this was the perfect time to sneak out and brake into her house. Break into. Once he thought about it like that, reality came crashing back at him. What they were doing was a crime. They could be arrested for it and then both of their Pokemon Master titles would be taken away. Ash swallowed hard. This was a big risk, which he was willing to take, but he wondered if Misty fully understood what they were doing.   
  
* * *  
  
Ash turned onto Rochell's street which was almost pitch black. A streetlight on the corner shone some light, but all the others were dark. He squinted in the darkness trying to make out the numbers on the houses. On top of all that half of the houses didn't even have numbers on them. This wasn't exactly what you call a rich neighborhood. It was on the far side of the city, the poorer, not so cared for, side. Lots of the windows in the houses were broken, there was graffiti all over most of the walls and trash on the sidewalk. Not a cheery place.  
Finally he spotted the right house and parked a few houses down the street from it. He then turned toward Misty who was busy unbuckling her seatbelt.   
"Mist" he said his voice not quite steady.   
She looked up at him quizzically.   
"Yeah?"  
He cleared his throat.  
"Um, Mist, what we're doing is a crime. We'll be arrested if we get caught" he said, somewhat nervously.   
"But we wont" she answered simply, still struggling with the seatbelt.   
He reached over and unbuckled it for her, to have her full attention.   
"But if we do, both of our careers will be ruined. Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."   
"But I want to. Now come on" she said pushing open the car door and getting out.   
Ash sat still for a moment staring straight ahead. After all these years she still cared. Cared enough to risk everything for him.   
  
* * *   
  
Misty jogged around the house and found a cracked window on the first floor. She quietly motioned for Ash to lift her up, and once he did kicked the glass out. He then carefully lowered her through the window, holding onto her just a tiny bit longer than necessary. Once she was inside, he grabbed the windowsill and boosted himself up. In the darkness he couldn't see much, so he ended up cutting his palm on the piece of glass that was still in the frame. Sharp pain ran up his entire arm and cursing he crashed onto the floor.   
Misty who was examining the room, gasped and turned around startled. She quickly rushed to Ash and bent down on one knee next to him. Grabbing a flashlight from her belt she turned it on and shone it onto Ash's hand. A fairly big piece of glass was sticking half way out of his palm and blood ran around it and dripped onto the floor.   
Ash looked at it and winced. It looked bad.   
"Ash, I'll have to pull it out. Or your hand will get infected" Misty said quietly, looking at him.  
He nodded.   
"Yeah. Go ahead" he said turning away.  
Misty carefully took the glass and with one swift motion pulled it out. She saw Ash bite down hard on his lip and winced. She hated hurting him. Even if it wasn't really her fault.   
Quickly she pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his hurt hand.   
"There. You're set" she said getting to her feet.   
  
* * *  
  
For the last hour they had been looking through every single room in Rochell's house but found nothing. The last stop was Rochell's room.   
Ash walked inside followed by Misty. It wasn't a big room, but it was comfortable. There was a bed near the window, a dresser and a desk. Ash started by opening the drawers in the dresser and Misty walked over to the desk. She noticed a framed picture on it and picked it up. Once she wiped the dust off of the glass she could see a man, woman and a girl about the age of ten standing in between them in the picture. The girl held a teddy bear and smiled brightly at Misty. She recognized the straight brown hair and big green eyes. It was Rochell. But somehow, she looked different. Even thought she seemed cheerful now, in the picture she looked truly happy.   
Misty put the picture back down on the desk and pulled open one of the two drawers the desk had. One was empty, but in the other she found a folder with a bunch of newspaper clippings in it. She pulled one out. The date was September 22, 1995. Six years ago. The headline read "Thirty Five Year Old Woman Killed". Curious Misty read the article.   
  
"Yesterday thirty five year old Tara Ly was stabbed to death. According to the witness, Tara was walking home from a grocery store when she was approached by a man asking for money, when she refused he pulled out a knife and stabbed her. Then taking the food she bought he ran leaving her bleeding on the street. Somebody called the ambulance, but when the paramedics arrived Tara was already dead. The man that had killed her was identified as twenty four year old Terry Walter, who is now facing charges for first class murder. The hearing is scheduled for September 25."   
  
Misty stared at the article blankly. It had a black and white picture of the victim. She looked exactly like the woman in the picture on Rochell's desk. Tara Ly. Rochell's mother had been murdered.  
Then her eyes fell on another article, and she picked it up.   
"Terry Walter had been freed today due to the lack of evidence. The only witness had been an elderly woman who wasn't even wearing her glasses when the murder took place. Walter's lawyer had argued that she must have mistaken him for someone else and since there was no other evidence against Walter the judge had agreed and Walter had been cleared of all charges.   
Tara's husband James Ly and their daughter Rochell had been present in the courtroom. When Walter was pronounced not guilty, James had had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. He is said to be released in a few weeks, but due to the damage he was forced to give up his job as an officer of the Cerulean City Police Department."   
  
She gasped. Rochell's mother's killer was found not guilty. It must have been so hard for her, to lose her mother and have her father unemployed in the same week. She couldn't help feeling sorry for Rochell. After all, she knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. Or a father for that matter. But the difference was, she never knew her parents and neither of them had been murdered.   
  
* * *   
  
Ash and Misty were back in Ash's car, they hadn't found the tape anywhere in the house or the backyard. Ash sighed then turned slowly toward Misty.  
"Mist, I have to tell"  
She gasped.  
"But Ash, you're title, you're whole career-"  
He held up his hand to silence her.  
"It's the only way out. I cant marry Rochell"  
She nodded sadly.   
"I guess it is then"  



	5. Part 5

It was a gorgeous morning. The sun shone brightly and the flowers have just burst into bloom, but it was by far the darkest day of Ash Ketchum's life. Today was the day of the wedding. He was standing outside looking out onto the scenery. The wedding was to be held in his backyard which was huge and there was a forest surrounding it, but you could hardly recognize that it was a backyard. There were flowers and tables with food everywhere. At the far end of the backyard there was an ark of flowers and underneath it the altar.  
Rochell was rushing to get some last minute decorations set up. She was already in her dress. It was a beautiful long gown, with a long skirt that dragged along the ground after her. It came down low in the front and was held up by spaghetti straps. She also had on a long vale that fell over her face in the front. Diamonds outlined the top of the gown and in her ears there were diamond earrings and around her neck was a silver chain that slipped gently down her chest.  
Ash caught himself thinking how Misty would look great in something like that, but was snapped out of his thoughts when Rochell shoved a vase filled with roses into his hands.   
"Go put this on one of the tables" she said briskly and brushing past him went back into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Misty parked her blue convertible in Ash's large driveway and stepped out of the car. She wore a long silver dress that fell over her shoes at the bottom and had no straps to hold it up at the top. Her hair pulled up and just one strand hung loose in the front.   
She noticed a lot of people were already there. She spotted Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Brock and the Elite Four. When she was about to greet them Rochell appeared out of nowhere.   
"Misty! You came!" she beamed.   
"Yeah" Misty replied looking at her.   
They stood there for a while not having anything else to say.   
"Uh, the place looks great" Misty said breaking the awkward silence.   
"Oh I know! Thanks!" Rochell smiled brightly "That reminds me, you just have to be my maid of honor!"  
Misty's mouth fell open and the expression on her face was something between surprise and horror.   
"M-maid of honor? But Rochell, isn't it a little too late?" she stammered.   
"Oh nonsense! You'll be fine!"  
"Well in that case, I'll um, be honored"  
"Great!" Rochell squealed "Well I have to go welcome the other guests!"   
With that she walked off leaving Misty standing there shocked. Rochell's maid of honor. Perfect. What could possibly be worse?  
  
* * *  
  
Misty was in the back room of Ash's house along with the other two maids and the best men. The maids were two of Rochell's friends, one of them had long blue hair and reminded Misty a lot of her sister Violet, especially since every other word that came out of her mouth was 'like.' The other girl had short red hair and had a slight southern accent. She reminded Misty of Jessiebell. The best men if course was Brock.   
Rochell came into the room and announced that the wedding was about to begin. A minute later the music began and Misty followed by the other two maids walked out.  
As she walked down the aisle she noticed Ash was already at the altar. To tell the truth she was surprised he hadn't confessed yet but she guessed Ash knew what he was doing.   
She took her place on the left of the altar and waited patiently. Finally Rochell came out escorted by her dad. He was an inch or so taller than her but he bent over and limped slightly as he walked. He led her to the altar and then took his place in the front row of the chairs.   
The music stopped and the priest opened his book and began to read. When he got to the part where he asked Ash if he took Rochell to be his wife Ash sighed and shook his head.  
"No sir, I don't."  
Gasps and horrified whispers were heard from the crowd.  
"WHAT?!" Rochell screamed at him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T?!"  
Ash turned around to face everyone.   
"Well it seems like I have some explaining to do. To tell the truth, I don't really love this woman. The only reason I was marrying her is because she was blackmailing me into it" he paused, then continued. "I cheated during my last pokemon battle with Lance"  
The crowd was silent. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Then Lance got up.  
"This is unbelievable. We had never, NEVER had a trainer cheat during a pokemon battle! Do you know that this means you don't deserve this title? Not only that but we'll make sure you will never again train pokemon!" he shouted.  
Ash swallowed painfully and nodded. Right then Misty had had enough, she threw down the bouquet and stepped forward.   
"I think you are making a mistake, he at least deserves a second chance!"  
Lance glared at her.   
"And who are you?!"  
"I'm Misty Waterflower. Cerulean City gym leader and pokemon master" she said proudly.  
Lance frowned.  
"Yes I remember you now"  
She nodded.  
"Like I said you are making a mistake. Remember how the league was before Ash? The underprivileged trainers couldn't afford traveling to collect badges, the conditions under which the pokemon had to live in the research centers were horrible and there wasn't enough resources to study them. But now look how it all changed. Ash had done more for the league then any other pokemon master in it's history. Please, if you just give him another chance I know he will earn his title properly"   
Everyone had been listening closely throughout her entire speech and now that she was finished all eyes were on Lance.  
He stood in thought for a while then smiled  
"Yes, I supposed Ash has proven himself and does deserve a second chance"  
Ash smiled his eyes shimmering with tears.  
"Thank you" he said "And thank you Misty"  
With that he hugged her close and she hugged him back smiling.   
"Any time Ash" she whispered.   
Rochell who seemed to be in shock the entire time was now angered beyond belief. In blind rage she grabbed Misty's shoulders and yanked her away from Ash, then spun her around so that she was facing her and hit her was hard as she could across the face.  
"It's all your fault! You set him up to this didn't you?!" she screamed as she hit her again and again. Then throwing Misty onto the ground she leaped at Ash and catching him by surprise knocked him onto the ground. There she repeatedly hit him as hard as she could until Brock had realized what was happening and dragged her off. As he did that she clawed at Ash's face leaving five bloody scratches across both of his cheeks.   
"I hate you Ash Ketchum! I hate you! How could you do this to me?!"  
"No, how could you do this to me?!" Ash yelled getting to his feet "You ruined the best time of my life! It has been a dream to become world's greatest pokemon master and I couldn't even enjoy it because of you!"  
"But Ash I love you!"   
"Well I don't love you!" he screamed at her.  
Those words had sent her off the edge. She bit Brock's arm and as he yelped in pain jumped on Ash tearing at his hair and face. Ash had tried hitting her but he couldn't see anything. To his luck someone called security and two office Jennys ran in and dragged Rochell away.  
"You pick that scrawny bitch over me?! I hope you rot in hell Ash Ketchum!! Fuck you!!!" she screamed as she was dragged away.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was already setting and Ash and Misty were sitting on the steps of Ash's house. Misty dress was torn and stained with blood and she had a split lip and several bruises forming on her face. Ash was just wearing his tuxedo pants and his shirt was unbuttoned at top and also stained with blood. He had five scratched on either side of his face and more on his neck. There were also bruises forming on his face.   
"So what's going to happen to Rochell" Misty asked breaking the silence.  
"She'll probably be put in a mental institution. The doctors believe she started loosing her sanity after her mother's death" Ash replied quietly.   
"I kind of feel bad for her" Misty said "She had a tough childhood, no wonder she went insane"  
"Yeah" Ash nodded.  
They sat in silence a little longer then Ash turned to Misty.  
"Mist, what you did was probably the greatest thing anyone ever did to me. Thank you so much"  
"Ash I told you already, it was nothing" she said smiling "Besides, you still have to win that match you know. And no cheating this time" she added jokingly.  
"No kidding" he replied. "But I still want to thank you properly"  
With that he softly kissed her on the lips.   
  
THE END  
  
  
Oh my gosh I cant believe its finished! I really enjoyed writing this! Personally I think, this is my best fic yet but you be the judge. Anyway I'm starting this new fic, I don't know what I'm gonna call it yet but it will have a LOT of action, I can tell you that, so you have something to look forward to ^_^ Anyhow, please tell me what you thought of this and if you want a sequel, because I'm considering writing one. Ja ne!   
~Misty~   
  



End file.
